


Nightmares

by MaddieWrites



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/pseuds/MaddieWrites
Summary: Filling a prompt for Jack/Rory with hurt/comfort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jack/Rory hurt/comfort, it doesn't matter don't care what about.
> 
> I hope I did kind of okay!

"Shh, hey, it's okay." Jack soothed, pulling Rory closer. "No need to worry." The immortal rocked slowly back and forth, just holding him.  
"I-I keep having them Jack." He sobbed, distress evident in his voice.  
"I know." The immortal tried to calm him.  
Rory had been having nightmares of his previous deaths for months now. They seemed to come at random, and they left him shaking and sobbing, terrified to close his eyes.  
"You're safe, I've got you." Jack soothed.  
The only good thing about the dreams seemed to be how much closer they'd brought Jack to Rory. Physically and emotionally. He understood how rough dying and coming back could be. He used to have these nightmares too. Jack wished he could start having them again, take them from Rory and give them to himself. The immortal couldn't stand to see him like this.  
Rory buried his face in Jack's shirt, finally able to relax a bit.  
"That's it, just close your eyes."  
"What if I have another one?" Rory whispered.  
"You won't. I'm here to protect you, don't worry." Jack reached up to stroke his hair. Rory was tired physically, letting his eyes slip shut. He was tired emotionally too, tired of these horrible nightmares. Who wouldn't be? He was just glad he had Jack here to take care of him as he let sleep take over.  
As Jack sat on the floor of Rory's bedroom, holding him and rocking slowly back and forth, he thought about a lot of different things. He though about what he would do if Rory really did have another nightmare tonight. He thought about what would happen after tonight. Would Rory want to stay here with Jack or go back to the Doctor? Jack decided a few things too. He decided that even if Rory did go, leave him, Jack would protect him. He would never die again. And anyone who came looking to kill him would have to face the wrath of Captain Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Jack and pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably exactly the same as chapter one, but hey, I tried.

Jack hated it. He hated that he couldn't do anything about it. No matter what he did, Rory still had those awful nightmares, the ones that made him scream in his sleep. They were getting more frequent now, and he had them almost every night. 

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked. It was a stupid question, but it was all he could think to ask.

"Better." 

The same answer. He always felt 'better', but better than what? And if he felt 'better', why was he always so reluctant to go to bed? Why did he have such a hard time telling Jack what the dreams were about? No, Rory didn't feel 'better', but he pretended because he thought it made Jack feel better. It didn't. 

"I made you breakfast." Jack pointed to the table where a plate of pancakes sat next to a mug of tea. Rory liked tea, he said it helped him relax. 

"Thanks." He sat to eat. And there was always that. Through all of this, at least Rory had maintained his appetite. Really he maintained his attitude too, he was always smiling, still happy, still hopeful. Jack wished he could take the nightmares for himself and let Rory sleep peacefully, but he couldn't, and he could do nothing but watch helplessly. 

"I really do feel better." Rory stated, no doubt sensing how Jack felt.

"I just wish I could help." The immortal sighed.

"You do." 

He met Rory's eyes, seeing that he really meant it. 

"It's not your fault either."

"I know, just..." Jack sighed. He came up behind Rory and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." He smiled. And maybe there wasn't a lot Jack could do, but that didn't mean there wasn't /anything/ he could do. He could always be there when Rory woke up, and comfort him when the bad memories hit. Maybe that was really enough. Maybe that was all Rory needed from him. And if not, Jack would figure out what was enough. He would go to the ends of the earth to protect Rory. Anything he needed, Jack would find a way. But until Rory demanded a star, or the heads of eleven virgins, Jack would just be there, and he would give Rory all the love he had to give, and that would be enough. Maybe one day the nightmares would stop, and the memories would fade away, but for now, this was enough.


End file.
